Allesa Potter and the Escape to Wonderland
by AmaltheaLuchiaAizen
Summary: 17 years after Alice was accidentally killed in a Rebel Attack at the castle, Peter had gone to the Human world for a break when He came upon a young girl one Chilly Fall night. Peter spends a week getting to know her then had to leave but promised he would Take the young girl back with him 3 weeks before her 15th B-day. FemHarryisAlice! Main Pairing:Allesa/Blood/Boris/Peter/Julius
1. Chapter 1

Amalthea: Ok this is a crossover with a manga that a friend got me into! I find it confusing but also absolutely adorable at the same time! So please enjoy this idea!

KON: Amalthea does not HP, Heart no Kuni no Alice or any songs that appear in the story! All she owns is the idea, Pairing and the AU she's using in the story! So Please read and Review all her stories as well as vote in her Poll! Now without further pause…ON TO THE STORY!

Ch.1

Vivaldi watched as Peter continued to do his work with sad lonely eyes, she honestly couldn't blame him after what had happened by accident about 17 years ago in wonderland. She gave a small sigh then looked out the window as she remembered that horrible day…

_Alice couldn't help but laugh as she sipped her tea while Peter sat on her lap in his rabbit form, she then made to say something to Vivaldi and Ace when a large group of rebels suddenly appeared and attacked. Peter quickly changed back to his human form and gently pushed Alice behind him as he quickly pulled his gun out against the rebels, Vivaldi also joined the fight as she cover Peter and they told Alice to run to safety while they held off the rebels. Alice nodded then took off running towards the garden exit when a Rebel aimed at Alice suddenly, Peter quickly jumped towards the Rebel to stop him just as the rebel shot the gun while Julius, Boris, Blood, Elliot and Gowland joined the fight suddenly. A sudden cry of sharp pain rang out as Peter looked towards the sound and then paled as he left the man he had killed that had targeted Alice, everyone stopped in horror as Peter caught Alice as she tumbled towards the ground and gently sat her up in his arms enough for everyone to see a blossoming bright red spot quickly growing across her chest. Peter looked devastated as he begged Alice to hold on as he pulled her close, Alice then began to cough as blood began to leak from the corner of her mouth before reaching up to gently cup peter's face as she gave a sad smile and then said "I…I really regret not getting to know you and everybody else so much better then I first have. Thank you…for caring about me so much…Peter…."_

_Peter's eyes filled with tears as Alice's hand suddenly dropped from his cheek while she gave a rather gurgled breath seconds before her chest stopped showing the signs of breathing, Peter began to cry before sadly screaming "ALICE!"_

_Boris, Blood and Julius then quickly hurried to Peter's side in time to see Alice's body fade away, four brightly colored gems were then left on the ground in front of Peter as everyone wondered where the gems had come from. Peter gently yet sadly grabbed the Ruby that was in the shape of a normal looking rabbit while Boris took the Topaz shaped like a normal cat, Blood and Julius then grabbed the last two Gems which were a Sapphire dragon and an emerald phoenix. Suddenly everyone in the garden heard a voice they couldn't identify speak up and tell them that Alice was to be reborn in time in the human world and that the gems could only be held by the young men truly meant to be with her, the four males then caught a rather quick glance at Alice's reincarnation. They caught glimpses of her black hair, emerald eyes and oddly enough….a lightning bolt shaped scar on what appeared to be on her forehead…._

Vivaldi then gave a small smile and turned towards Peter as she called to him and said "Peter…Take the rest of week off. You've been working far too much lately and it's not healthy…"

Peter looked surprised but he nodded as he was dismissed and left the castle…

Two days later…

Peter entered the human world and rubbed the small rabbit shaped gem he had turned into a necklace as he focused on his Rabbit form, a soft glow surround him and then the light disappeared to reveal Peter looking like a normal human world rabbit. Peter then sat up on his haunches as he silently thanked whoever had left the gems that his clothes were melded with his fur at least until he goes into his regular rabbit form or his human form with the help of the gem, he carefully sniffed the air to check for danger when he heard the sounds of running and labored breathing coming towards him. He quickly jumped into a nearby Bush as a Young girl who couldn't have been any older then 2-3 years old came into the clearing before hiding in a small hollow inside a nearby tree; he heard angry shouts from an older gentleman saying that if the girl came home anytime within the next 3 days…he would kill her. Peter waited until the angry shouts faded completely then assumed his human form before approaching the hollow tree; he gently knelt and coaxed the terrified child out from the tree bit by bit as he held his hand out to her.

Peter smiled as a small pale hand came out of the hollow and gently placed itself in his larger hand; he then asked "Are you ready to come out of there?"

Peter watched as the little girl then made her way out slowly and she then looked up into his eyes, Peter's eyes went wide in shock as brilliant yet lonely emerald eyes looked up at him while a distinct scar was revealed by the wind pushing her long black bangs out to the side. Peter then felt tears come to his eyes as he whispered in shocked hope "Alice?"

Allesa Jane Potter looked at the handsome bunny eared "Teen" and tilted her head at him calling her Alice as she said "My name is Allesa…not Alice though."

Peter looked surprised and a little sad but he remembered that His beloved Alice wouldn't be able to remember her past life or…him, he then felt a tiny hand touch his cheek as the small child asked "Why are you crying, Bunny?"

Peter reached up and touched his face gently to find tears slipping down his cheeks when he then felt the little girl hug him around his neck, she then said "Please don't be sad…I don't like it that you're sad for some reason…"

Peter couldn't help it and gently pulled the child close to him as she gave a slight flinch and a startled squeak; she quickly relaxed as Peter then sat with his back against the tree while holding her in his lap. Allesa looked up at the silvery white haired boy and smiled as she said "I've never had a hug before…"

She noticed the boy looked shocked then he asked "What do you mean by that?"

She somehow knew she could trust the rabbit eared boy and she told him everything about her life at the Dursleys ever since she could remember, Peter listened in horror at what his beloved Alice was experiencing but he sensed a strong magic on her that wouldn't allow her to leave the people she lived with until she was 15 years old. He cuddled the now shivering child close to shield her from the chilly night air as he tried to find a spot for them to sleep, he then sighed as the only place that was even remotely safe to sleep was the small hollow in the tree. He made a quick decision and transformed into his anthro rabbit form as Allesa looked at him in surprise before her eyes began to shine happily, he then got her to follow him into the hollow where they curled up together to stay warm as they slept….

4 days later…

Allesa began to cry after Peter had sadly told her he had to return to his home by the next day and she begged him to take her with him, Peter looked heartbroken but he knelt in front of her and softly said "Allesa…I can't take you with me now but I'll make you a promise and I ALWAYS keep my promises. I promise I'll come back about Three weeks before you enter your 15th year of life and take you back with me to Wonderland…I'll never leave you behind or let you get hurt on purpose."

Allesa sniffled as she said in a soft, sad tone "Promise?"

"I promise, my little Alice."

And with those words and her pet name, Peter disappeared into the woods as he took one look back at the 5 year old reincarnation of his Beloved Alice standing there as she quietly sobbed…

Almost ten years later…

Allesa sighed as she walked down the hallway to the great hall to catch the train back to her prison in Surrey; she knew she just had to be patient for just a little while longer before Peter could fulfill his promise to her that he had made when she was five years old. She truly missed her first friend and only her tiny group of best friends knew she was leaving before her fifth year, she honestly couldn't wait to escape as she was tired of the backstabbing Wizarding world where she was treated like a hero/ savior then treated like she was the next coming of Voldemort because of a petty and shallow woman who would write anything to create a "Good" story for her reporter job. She loved magic and the freedom it gave her but she honestly hated the prejudice and Pureblood propaganda that was so steeped into the world of magic.

Allesa then sighed angrily as she heard the angry and frightened whispers from the other students over what happened at the last task, she ignored them as she made it to a carriage and climbed inside as it started towards the Train station. Soon as she made it onto the train, she quickly claimed a compartment for herself and her closest friends as the rest of the students arrived and began to get on board. Allesa spent the train ride talking to her friends and then took a nap until they reached the London train station; she said her goodbyes then head towards the Dursleys who were waiting at the car. She quickly placed her Trunk into the back of the car as she silently thanked god for placing her wand in her undetectable bag around her neck as well as all her other important possessions for when she would leave with Peter finally, she looked out the window and tuned out the Dursleys the entire trip "home" as she wonder when exactly Peter would be able to come for her….

Meanwhile, in Wonderland…

Peter was excited as he would finally be able to bring "Alice" home to Wonderland, he quickly continued working until he was finished then told Vivaldi that he was heading out for a bit. Vivaldi blinked as Peter then hurried from the room causing her to wonder why Peter was looking like his Normal self again, Peter quickly made it to the entrance to the human world and took a deep breath before heading into the portal as he whispered "I'm coming, Alice…just hang on a bit longer. It's time for you to come home now…"

About 2 weeks after the end of the Hogwarts school year…

Allesa hid a smirk as she was kicked out of the house by her uncle and quickly made her way to the place where she always met Peter at, she made sure she had everything she needed then smirked as she imagined the look on Dumbledore, Ronald and Fudge's face when they would find and read the letter she had wrote to tell them she refused to be their scapegoat or their attack-dog and that practically all of the Wizarding World in England could go screw themselves. She then noticed the scenery around her as a true smile appeared on her face and Allesa broke into a run towards the familiar tree that had just come into sight, she skidded to a stop beside the tree as she looked around hopefully for Peter but to her dismay…she couldn't see him. Suddenly her eyes were covered by a pair of gentle hands as a very familiar and very welcomed voice whispered in her ear "Hello, my sweet Alice."

Allesa spun around and looked up into her handsome white rabbit's ruby red eyes that were sparkling with profound joy, she gave him a soft kiss on the cheek as she said "Let's go to Wonderland, Peter…let's go home."

Peter nodded happily as he quickly scooped her in a bridesmaid carry before running deeper into the forest, Allesa felt safe as Peter then suddenly jumped into a very large hole in the ground while he held her close to him. Allesa then watched a brilliant light washed over them causing temporary blindness, the light spots in her eyes quickly faded away as she found herself standing with Peter on a large stone tower overlooking Wonderland. She gently pulled away from Peter and ran towards the edge as she laughed happily while looking out over the scenery, Peter smiled as he walked towards her when she spun to face him and said happily "Peter…this is so gorgeous! It's even better in person; I can't help but finally feel free from those idiots. Thank you…"

Peter chuckled happily at her joy as she tackled him in a hug which he gladly returned; he then pulled away as he then said "would you like to see the castle first?"

Allesa beamed as she nodded so they headed down the steps and made their way through the forest towards the castle, they made it half way to the castle when Allesa saw a beautiful clearing filled with brightly colored wild flowers. Peter follow her gaze and smiled as she gave him a slight pleading look, he then lead her over to the clearing as she smiled brightly then began to gather a small bouquet of wild flowers happily. Peter then notice a pretty amethyst purple flower near his feet and he bent down as gently picked the flower, he then approached Allesa and gently placed the flower behind her left ear as he brushed a stray strand of hair out of her face. Allesa gently tilted her head in response to his touch as Peter then said "You are such a precious treasure…"

Allesa smiled happily when they noticed the darkening sky above them, Peter then gently took her hand led her away from the clearing so that they would be able to the castle before night fell…

Half an hour later…

Peter and Allesa arrived at the front gate of the castle as the guards snapped to attention and said "Lord Peter, welcome back! The queen wanted to see you when you got back, sir…"

Peter sighed and nodded as Allesa pressed close to him while shivering from the chilly night air; he wrapped an arm around her and guided her up to the castle's throne room where Vivaldi was looking out a large bay window at the star studded sky. Peter then bowed and said "You wanted to see me when I got back, your majesty?"

Vivaldi turned with a stern gaze to look at Peter but her expression quickly became one of shock as she noticed Allesa standing beside Peter with a small shy smile, Vivaldi then turned to Peter in shock as she asked "Peter…is she….?"

Peter gave a slight nod as Allesa looked up at him happily before she stepped forward and bowed politely, Allesa then said "It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Queen Vivaldi. Peter has told me so much about you and the other Role-holders on his yearly visits to me until he was able bring me back with him here to Wonderland."

Vivaldi's jaw dropped then she quickly snapped out of her shock and asked….


	2. Chapter 2

Amalthea: Ok this is a crossover with a manga that a friend got me into! I find it confusing but also absolutely adorable at the same time! So please enjoy this idea!

KON: Amalthea does not HP, Heart no Kuni no Alice or any songs that appear in the story! All she owns is the idea, Pairing and the AU she's using in the story! So Please read and Review all her stories as well as vote in her Poll! Now without further pause…ON TO THE STORY!

Ch.2

"What is your name, young lady?"

Allesa looked at the queen and smiled as she said "My name is Allesa Jane Potter, heir and last surviving member of the Noble and Ancient Potter family…Your Majesty."

Vivaldi blinked then raised an eyebrow as she asked "How did you meet Peter?"

Allesa stiffened slightly and said "All I'll say for now is that Peter has been the one constant in my Life that I've truly cared about the longest and leave it at that…"

Vivaldi didn't push as she could tell it was a sensitive topic for the teen, she then called for a maid to take Allesa to a guest room for the night since she needed to talk to Peter alone for a bit, Peter looked annoyed as the maid came over nervously to led Allesa to her room for the night. Allesa noticed Peter's expression and gave a small sigh of amusement before she stood a bit closer without him noticing then reached up behind his back towards his head; Vivaldi looked confused at why Allesa was doing that before blinking in shock then tried hard to contain her laughter at how Allesa was calming Peter down. Allesa just smiled at the now sitting prime minister as she continued to gently scratch between his rabbit ears causing her beloved white rabbit to relax and mellow out a bit, she knelt beside Peter who had a blissful look on his face as she slowly stopped scratching his ears and said softly to him "Peter…I know you want to protect me from all harm but you also need to do your duties as Prime Minister too. Plus I can protect myself if need be until you reach me. I don't want you getting into trouble."

Peter looked at Allesa then sighed as he said "I hate saying this but…you're right. I'll come see you after I finish talking with the Queen…"

Allesa smiled then gave him a gentle kiss on the cheek before leaving with the maid, Peter watched her go then turned towards the Queen who had a very amused look on her face as she teased Peter by saying "We dare say that getting you under control will be easier now…We just have to ask Allesa to rein you in!"

Peter had a light blush on his cheeks as he coughed and changed the subject, "What did you wish to speak to me about?"

Meanwhile…

Allesa stared in awe at the room she was given for the night and turned as she happily thanked the maid, the maid then heard a low comment from Allesa that made her stiffen slightly in shock "This is so much better than that damn cupboard under the stairs or the tiny room with all the locks on the door that those so called blood relatives of mine made me stay in!"

The maid then noticed the teen yawning sleepily and softly suggested that Allesa get some sleep for now, Allesa looked at the maid as she nodded and thanked her for the suggestion as she mentioned off handily "I really haven't slept very well since few weeks before the end of school after what happened…"

The maid then bowed and left the room as Allesa got dressed in some PJ's that had been set out for her then slipped into the comfy bed to try getting some actual sleep, Allesa was soon out like a light as the moon shone through the window casting a soft comforting light on the bed…

Half an hour later…

Vivaldi and Peter had just finished talking when a horrified scream echoed through the castle causing Peter to pale as he whispered "Allesa!"

Peter quickly took off running towards the scream as Vivaldi followed to see what had happened for Allesa to scream, they soon made it to her room as Peter quickly opened the door and hurried to Allesa's side as she whimpered and thrashed in her sleep while in the grips of her rather severe nightmare. Peter quickly scooped Allesa into his lap while sitting down on the bed to cuddle her comfortingly; Vivaldi watched with worried eyes as Peter stroked Allesa's hair gently and whispered soft comforting words as he coaxed her to wake up with a sad look on his face. Allesa began to calm down slowly with Peter's help but stayed sleeping to Peter's slight confusion, he then figured out that Nightmare must be talking to Allesa at the moment so he waited quietly with Vivaldi for Allesa to wake up…

Meanwhile, in Allesa's Mindscape/Dreamscape….

Allesa looked at the young Incubus who had saved her from her nightmares and smiled as she thanked him in relief, she then introduced herself causing the young man to raise an eyebrow as he said "So you're the one Peter retrieved from the human world…"

Allesa blinked then gave a smile as she said "You must be the Role-holder known as Nightmare, Peter told me about you…Thank you for letting him bringing me to Wonderland."

Nightmare chuckled and then said "Peter seems to have forgotten to give you something for living here though…."

Allesa tilted her head slightly giving her the look of a curious kitten as she said "What do you mean?"

Nightmare chuckled and then said "He forgot to give you the Medicine of the Heart Potion…it will technically allow you to stay for now until you make the choice to either stay here permanently or leave for your own world."

Allesa then placed a finger on her bottom lip as she looked thoughtful about something before asking "Is it possible for me to still go to the human world even after I say yes to stay here permanently? There's some stuff I want to grab and I also need to take care of some stuff at my bank…"

Nightmare blinked then asked "You mean…you've already made up your mind?"

Allesa nodded then said "I NEVER want to go back to the place where I'm either nothing more than a slave to my so called blood relatives or a scapegoat/attack-dog that the English Wizarding world expects to solve every little problem for them only them to turn their backs on me…"

Allesa had to admit the look she just got from Nightmare was really amusing as the dreamscape suddenly began shake and then shattered as Nightmare told her she was waking up, Allesa smiled happily and waved goodbye as she said "Bye Nightmare nii-chan! Talk to you later!"

Allesa then slowly opened her eyes to see Peter looking down at her with worried eyes, Allesa then gently sat up in his lap as she noticed Vivaldi also in the room looking worried. Allesa then looked at Peter and asked "How bad did I scream while trapped in that nightmare?"

Peter looked at her then said "We heard you all the way from the throne room…"

Vivaldi then sat down on the bed and asked "What was your nightmare about?"

Allesa winced but sighed as she soon told them about her nightmare and what happened during her school year while she gently clung to Peter for comfort, Vivaldi and Peter were horrified at what they were hearing while Peter tightened his grip on Allesa as he gently kissed her forehead and whispered "You're safe now, my "Alice"…you're safe."

Allesa smiled happily then gently kissed his cheek before yawning sleepily, Peter chuckled softly then gently laid her back down in the bed before pulling the cover up and wishing Allesa a good night. The teen smiled sleepily and wished him and Vivaldi sweet dreams before slipping quickly into sleep while the two Roleholders quietly slipped out of the room, Vivaldi then looked at Peter and said "We will not allow her to be taken back….that we can promise."

Peter smirked and nodded in agreement as they then separated to go to their own rooms to get some sleep themselves…

The next day…

Allesa yawned as she sat up in the extremely comfy bed and blinked in confusion before she remembered where she was causing a huge smile to appear on her face, she quickly got out of bed and found a pretty aqua colored dress with an apron and matching shoes on a chair nearby while a piece of paper with familiar handwriting laid innocently on top of the outfit. Allesa grinned as she read Peter's note and quickly slipped into the outfit before standing in front of the mirror to see how it looked, Allesa's eyes widened at how well the outfit suited her and took in the silver accent pattern that reminded her of gears of some kind that bordered the short sleeves and the bottom of her dress that flared out slightly at her hips. Allesa then noticed a hair ribbon of the floor she had accidently dropped and quickly scooped it up as she then decided on how to do her hair with it…

Peter smiled as he stopped outside Allesa's room and knocked on the door, he then heard a soft yet cheery "Be Right There!" from inside and stepped back as the door opened. His eyes widened as Allesa stepped out with a smile in the outfit he had left in her room and her hair done in a simple but elegant ponytail held in ribbon tied in a bow, Peter then smiled as he said good morning to her and got a kiss on the cheek as he led her down the hallway towards the dining room for breakfast. Allesa smiled and held his hand happily when a young, brown haired man stepped out of side hallway looking slightly confused, Peter sighed and then said "Lost again, Ace?"

The man then turned and smiled as he said "Yep, but I'll get where I'm going soon enough."

Allesa giggled causing the Man to take notice of her while his eyes widened and a look of shock overcame his features as he said "Alice-chan….Is that you?"

Allesa blinked then said "Sorry but my name is ALLESA, not Alice…I'm a new arrival here in Wonderland."

The man blinked then said "Sorry about that, you just look so much like someone we all knew before she passed away, especially dressed in that outfit…"

Allesa smiled and then held out her as she said "Its fine, I'm Allesa Potter and you're Ace, the Knight of Hearts, correct?"

The man blinked then grinned as he shook her hand and said "Yep, so you're the new foreigner the servants are buzzing about, it seems…"

Allesa giggled and smiled as she felt comfortable around Ace who seem to feel like an older brother who had a good sense of humor and a mile wide protective streak, Peter watched them interact with a small frown but he could tell Allesa was treating Ace like a big brother as he walked with them to the dining room where they found Vivaldi waiting for them. Allesa cheerfully greeted the Queen with a bright smile as she sat down with Peter and Ace while breakfast was placed in front of them; Vivaldi returned the teen's greeting then asked "We were wondering what you would like to do today, Allesa? White and Ace have some business to attend to today as do We sadly…"

Allesa blinked then smiled softly as she said "If it would be ok…May I go explore around Wonderland for a bit? I would really like to meet some of the other Roleholders that I've heard about…"

Peter and Vivaldi looked at each other then Peter said "If you take your Mirror, my dear, it should be fine. Just be careful."

Allesa beamed and nodded as she "To be honest, I never leave my Mirror behind. If I get lost, I know I can use it to contact you just in case…"

Peter smiled and gently kissed her temple before they turned and started eating their breakfast…

An hour and half later…

Allesa beamed as she walked through the forest towards one of the other territories, she had never felt so free before when she suddenly hear a bush rustling nearby and turned just in time to see something large leap out causing her to duck as it went over her head and face first into a tree. Allesa spun and blinked in amusement at the pink haired cat-boy dressed in punk clothing nursing his nose before she knelt and said "here, let me see…"

Boris looked up and froze at the familiar looking girl as she smiled sweetly, Boris then gave a shy smile as he said "Are you the new Foreigner that just arrived?"

Allesa giggled and nodded as she said "I'm Allesa Potter and you must be Boris Airay, the Cheshire Cat. Peter told me about you when he would come see me."

Boris blinked then asked "You know Peter?"

Allesa nodded with a small giggle and then said "Considering he brought me here just yesterday…."

Boris then grinned and said "Want a tour guide to show you around?"

Allesa grinned and then nodded as she said "Onwards to the second star on the right and straight on until morning, Captain!"

Boris laughed in amusement as he gently hooked arms with her and lead her towards Blood's territory since he had been on his way to talk with the Twins anyway, he had to admit Allesa seemed really familiar until she brushed a bang from her eyes and revealed a familiar scar he had seen in that vision long ago. Boris mentally flipped as he remained calm and said "So…where did you get that scar from?"

Allesa tensed and then softly said "It's a really sore subject for me to talk about….not that I don't trust you but…"

"You're not comfortable talking about it at the moment either…I understand."

Allesa blinked then smiled gratefully at the Cat boy as she then said "Thanks….so where shall we go first?"

Boris grinned and said "Want to meet the Hatter and the other Roleholders in that area?"

Allesa grinned and cheered as they head down the path towards the mansion completely unaware that a large storm was now on the horizon that would send Wonderland and the Wizarding world into a collision for the ages…


End file.
